Yulungur Explains: History and Informations about Tailsworld
by The Storyteller and his Books
Summary: This story is consisting out of stories and reports featured in Red Savarins Book of Tailsworld, which he gets in the further course of the Mainstory, this here is more like a Guide-Book through Tailsworld, its wonders and how it even came to be. Most of the information has been taken from the Fanbooks fantranslations, but there is also a lot of which I had imagined myself.
1. Ch1 The History of the Junos discovery

**Chapter 1: The Junos**

 **Discovery of the Junos by modern humanity**

In _**1971**_ , the American Folklorist _**Thomas Hendrickson**_ received _**53 leather-pieces with the size of Cards out of a Card Game**_ , from one of his students, who was a Descendant of an Aborigine Tribe.

At first, Thomas thought of it as just a simple souvenir from one of his students, for his Lessons in the University in which he taught, but upon further investigation and through help of his own son, whom he gave the cards to play with, he found out that they were so much more.

The front had many shapes of animals and structures systematically drawn on them and some points were combined by lines which formed _**a map of Australia**_.

The lines were connected and pointed towards a certain point, the animal shapes seemed to show where most of the animals drawn onto the cards frequently or mainly appeared, even animals which had been extinct by the time, between the old times of the Aborigines, in which the cards were created and the time he received the Cards.

His son had a keen eye for a mere 10 years old, and he managed to complete the puzzle, expect of one piece.

The back of the Cards, which he, after having the cards all in place, flipped over out of boredom, created _**a being, unknown until then, with four arms, a giant body and two legs like a human**_ , however the cards next to his legs spotted stickmen, such could be found in ancient drawings of prehistoric times, indicating them as humans, which meant that _**this Thing**_ was taller than any other human to that date.

Unsure of what he found, _**Liam Hendrickson**_ asked his father, who took a look and was astounded of his son´s finding.

Asking his student to come, Thomas showed him the results after enclosing the Cards between two Glass-plates, so he could flip them over without disturbing their order.

The Student was equally astounded of his Professors finding and explained, that _**the large animals**_ which were significantly bigger drawn than the others, pointed out _**the King´s spirits or Totems of 5 Aborigine Tribes.**_

 _The Map on the front of the Card-puzzle was indeed a Map of Australia and the lines pointed towards a location close to Ayers Rock_.

With a survey team and many equipment, Thomas and his students made their way to Australia, half hoping to find something, half fearing that they came for nothing.

About half a Year later, their hope and their patience was rewarded as they found evidences that something was indeed buried underneath the ground.

Digging for a whole year, Thomas and his team found what seemed to be _**The Aboriginal Giant**_.

Made out of white, sparkling fibers but also out of an unknown substance, the Giant, just as the Cards showed, sported 4 arms and 2 legs, a trunk like body and was at least about 500 meters long and from arm to arm 700 meters.

Speaking with many elders of the different tribes, Thomas found out that the Giant had been here since thousands of years most likely even longer, but with the coming of the European and the American Colonizers, _**the giant had to be hidden**_.

So it was ordered from the 5 Clans, that _**he, who showed them how to survive the life**_ in this dangerous continent, was buried underneath rock and sand from Uluru, Ayers Rock, _**hidden before all eyes for centuries**_.

Although it was to become a scientific sensation, since Thomas was maybe loved by his students but unknown to the public and the Science commission, for not even being a acknowledged Researcher but a mere Folklorist-professor and a simple university, the Science commission turned a cold attitude and a blind Eye towards it.

Deeming the reports as pure, unfounded fiction, the tales of a mad Professor and his gullible Students, who did this for publicities sake.

But despite their attitude Thomas, his Students and their Team investigated further, so long until they found out that there were Plans and schematics engraved into the trunks of the Giant, which under a simple layer of sand and mud could be made visible to read, as the clean body of the Giant shone too bright to see something.

As the Aborigines explained, the trunks showed various forms of hunting, eating, cooking and simply surviving in this Continent, but otherwise they also showed how to make fire, how to build a house, from simple wood and leaf constructions, to constructions made out of clay and rock as well as hay for keeping out the cold.

It was more than a sensation, in this thing was nearly _**the entire evolution process, from a Homo-sapiens towards a modern man of the early years before Christ,**_ engraved.

Thomas was exited what they might find if they ever would manage to turn the giant around, or at least lift it long enough as to investigate _**the underside of it**_.

Managing to dig underneath one of its legs, Thomas and his Students found various other `Informations´ for example how to wash metal out of rocks and what to do with metal, how to melt and shape it.

 _ **The Juno**_ , as Thomas began to call it, _**after**_ _**the Roman Earth-Mother/ Goddess of Birth, Marriage and Care**_ , has given us information, cared about the native people of Australia and taught how to survive since thousands of years.

The more they read the more they understood that the Juno, shared information, not only how to survive on this earth, but also on how to evolve as a human being, going even past the Knowledge of his own time.

Forget Atomic or fossil-energy, the Juno told us about advanced technology and the creation of everlasting energy in form of Crystals.

But before Thomas and his students, was able to find more it came as it had to com, The Government shooed them away, taking the Juno for itself, to investigate with a more, refined team about this thing, so they said.

In reality however, the Australians didn´t wanted these informations to get in the hands of the Americans.

Luckily one of the Students managed to find the one information that mattered more than all the rest.

 _ **That there existed 4 more Junos on this earth**_.

 _ **The Replication and the Global arms race**_

5Junos..., the world was about to change as this Information leaked out into the world.

The Student, under the lead of Thomas Hendrickson, created a new report and gave it over to the Science Comission, since the Australian Government did not wante to give information out, the Americans began to speculate and after a long conference, it was decided to search for closest, the North-American Juno near the Rocky mountains.

The hype in the Media was big as indeed something was found, Thomas and his Students were made to the key researchers as they had still all the informations about the Australian Juno which they had found before the government intervened, it all was neatly stored in the Laptop of 10 Students, fragmented and secured.

After a new investigation was started it was quickly discovered that the thing which was found was indeed a Juno, it looked Different as the one in Australia, but now the of the Card-puzzle finally was able to make sense.

On the front and on the back the five Junos had been drawn, the largest 2 on the front and the tinier 3 on the back.

But due to many Protests due to the diggings in the Rocky Mountains, the Information about the Juno also leaked out of the Land and the rest of the world became aware of the existence of the Junos.

The Governments of the world all demanded access towards these new informations of super-technology and as the Australian and the American government began to blog, the strongest nation soon began to threat with war, thinking that Juno was in reality just a code-word for a new weapon, a super-weapon which was built in collaboration of America and Australia.

As the ones who found the Juno and after finding the Location of them, Thomas and his Students leaked the information where to find the other 3 Junos in fear of the third world war.

With one Juno in _ **the Iguazu Falls in Brazil,**_ one in _ **Lake Baikal in Russia**_ and one _**at the foot of the Kilimanjaro in Africa**_ as well as __with the one _ **in America at the foot of the Rocky Mountains**_ and the one _ **in the Australian Red Centre**_ near Ayers Rock, the 5 Junos were discovered around the world.

 _ **5 Junos equal 5 of 7 known Continents**_ , however if you take into account that _**the Antarctica had been and still is basically uninhabited**_ , beside of a few tribes and _**that Europe and Asia could also be called one continent**_ , _since they mostly exist on one continental-plate_ , we quickly come down _**on 5 continents with intelligent lifeforms.**_

Thomas and his Students uttered the theory, that these Junos must have lied since hundred-thousand years on this planet, maybe and most likely even longer, _and that they were left so we could find them and read their informations_ and learn from them, _learn how to evolve as intelligent lifeforms_.

 _Many of the found information was already found by us before their discovery or better said Re-discovery_ , in other prehistoric caverns as wall drawings all across the world.

Means that the prehistoric human must have found the Juno, praised it as God and learned to evolve, and then spread this wisdom across the world.

These informations are _**the right of all the people of this planet**_ , not the right of just the folk, in which Land they had been found.

 _It is a property towards humanity_.

Also to actually make sure to get all the informations out of a Juno, _you will need much money, time and equipment and if possible a way to flip the lying Juno upright into a standing position,_ for better investigation of all of its side without fragmentating their limbs, if that would even be possible, as the Junos are made of _**a Material alien to our knowledge**_.

In _**a big Conference**_ it was decided _**that several lands of South America would collaborate**_ to make sure to be able to read the information from their Juno.

 _ **Russia**_ , after some pressuring then also decided to comply and share the informations in exchange of financial help _**with Japan, China and North and South Korea as well some of its neighboring lands in East-Europe.**_

Africa collaborated with Central. and West-Europe, mainly with Germany and France as well as Tanzania, as Africa is however quiet poor, it quickly was decided that _**the domestic ownership of the Juno lied with Germany**_ , as they pumped most of the Money into _**the Juno Project**_.

However most of the lands on the continent which were allied with one of the participating lands, which had just not the financial power to help or to collaborate with the project, held this decision as unagreeable and criticized the five Projects, after all it was said that the Information were a Human-right.

For example, _**the European union and the African union**_ , as only the richest lands of both Continents were able to work in the Project.

That was the time, when _**each of the five Junos sported the same but new information**_ which hadn´t been discovered before, as on the very same spot, the information had already been read.

It was then as humanity understood that _**the Junos weren´t just an unanimated object with some hidden energy within them**_ , but that they were _**sentient beings, which were here to teach humanity, most likely of Alien origin**_.

The information which was shown told about _**the creation of**_ _**replicas of the Junos.**_

 _ **The Conference, held in Geneva in Switzerland**_ then decided to distribute the Replicas of the Junos, so that each land of the different Unions in Europe, Asia and Africa had 2 Junos.

Upon further investigation as the first 2 Juno replicas were created, it became evident that _**they together sported the same information as the Original Junos**_ and even managed to change that information according to what was shown on their Original Counterparts.

The Junos and their offspring, so to say, possessed _**a Hive-mind, like an invisible global Network, through this it was determinate that they were no Living Organism but more like a Machine, like Gargantuan, strangely shaped Quantum-computers**_.

To differ the Original and the Replicas, the Five Main Lands decided to designate _**the Replicas as Arts**_ and _ **the Original Junos as Aces.**_

However, the other lands of the unions were pressured by their allied states, which were not part of the Unions but lived on the same continent or had a union which had no access to the information of the Junos expect through espionage, which often failed.

As a result, the Arts were replicated as well, the so-called _**Numbers**_ were born.

 _ **All the lands of the world were now in possession of at least one Number**_.

All but _**the lands on the Oceanian Continental plate**_ , as Australia refused to give either an Art or a number, even going as far as declaring that their Juno was non-replicable.

The world did not buy it, it was more likely that, since their Juno was the first to be discovered, they had all the time of the world before anybody and therefore had already gotten informations, which the other Countries had yet to discover and that they wished to keep this information for their ow.

Going as far as to finding a way of keeping it from being seen, such as deliberately destroying part of the network, by trying to sever one of the limbs of their Juno, on which the information stood.

However, they never went for that plan, as they were fearing that, even if that would work, the Juno would just show the information on another part of his body, whose location and information then was distributed to all the other Junos, Arts and Numbers as well and so readable for everybody.

 _ **Yulungur and the Technology of Crystals**_

After the Governments took over, little was to do for Thomas and his students, meanwhile having spent ten years into the research of the Aces and the Juno´s information as a whole.

It was then that the Australian Government called them and asked them to investigate on the Australian Ace, which they called _**the Joker**_ , as the Australian still kept it under wraps.

The more the surprise that Thomas and his Students were contacted by the very same people, who almost caused the 12 people to be laughed off as liars and undermining their credibility towards their own nation, but the prospect of investigating on their original founding was just too tempting.

And so Thomas and his students traveled into the Outback towards Ayers Rock.

 _ **The whole surrounding of 20 km around the Juno**_ had been made a military restricted zone which was highly secured, making Thomas wonder why, as there were no informations on none of the Juno found to this date, which would make anyone do that without a good reason.

Still the whole Military base around the Juno was almost unable to be recognized _, as it sported large towers and buildings which had been build around the Juno in an attempt of better accessing the information written on its surface_ , the whole Juno was plastered with sand and clay from above towards the ground, even the floating halo-like thing above the knob, which was apparently its head.

The whole facility had _ **the name Futzu Tower**_ _**after the Chinese Philosopher Confucius,**_ whose name was also written as _**K'ung-fu-tzu, which meant Mentor Kong.**_

It was then as they were brought towards The Australian Ace and found something which no one else had.

The Juno had opened a gate in its middle column, supposedly the main body.

Each trunk had at least a diameter of 100 meters, with the main column sporting even 200 meters.

If Thomas always thought of the Juno as a compact Structure then he, as well as many other nations, were hopelessly fooled.

As they were brought towards the gate, they found themselves inside of the Juno and had to admit that the theory of them being Machines rather than Living beings had become a real fact.

Asking if they had already investigated further, they were disappointed, since no one dared to enter the place, they asked them as the last solution.

Curious as what to find, Thomas berated with his students and they agreed that the amount of information they might get was worth the risk.

And so, with a military team and some of the Australian researchers, they made their way into the Juno, what they found was astounding, the inner self of the Juno was hollow and glowed like a machine and it even had elevators and operational terminals.

The more they looked, the more the whole Juno became the vibe of actually being a space ship rather than just an autonomous Machine in itself.

The further the went the more they had the feeling of being observed.

As they reached a certain point with a large terminal, the suddenly were surprised to find a strange being, a sphere with appendages which looked like the tentacles of a squid.

As they called out for the thing, the same came closer and before reaching them had transformed its outer shape into the form of a youthful and tall woman with bluish hair and a simple blue dress, although the figure was taller than them it looked almost human, but it was most likely a simple Hologram.

Unsure if it would understand them, one of the Students asked for it´s name and the Woman answered, without moving its mouth, as if over telekinesis.

" _ **My Name is Yulungur, I am a Super Convergence Terminal Operating System**_."

At the Question of why they are here and when they had arrived, the Juno answered that they lied since millions of years on this planet and were here to warn _**the most intellectually intelligent beings**_ on this Planet of the Danger that slept within it.

But for itself to be understood, they had to first teach us in a way for us to understand them.

They had Patiently awaited our evolution to the humanity we are today.

At the Question of what this Danger was, which she had talked about, Yulungur explained that there seemed to be _**a massive virus within our Planet, an Extraterrestrial Space-virus**_ which devoured all life on planets and kept a routine of.

She called the being in an unspeakable name, after further questioning _**she told us to call it Marohumt**_ , that this virus feasted itself on lifeforms which it devoured and turned it into energy, the virus however needed a way of effectively spreading and adapting to each planet it traveled to and so it overtook one of the beings on the planet which it deemed stronger and always changed it´s form to a being which would bring out the most horror underneath its lifeforms.

" _In your case it would most likely take the form of one of the strongest monsters your intellect had ever created, a Dragon, extremely deadly and highly intelligent, as well as fast and nearly indestructible._

 _Marohumt had only once managed to nearly extinct life on your world, it came 65 milliards of years before your time on this planet with a Meteor on which it latched to travel through space, back then as the dinosaurs had gone extinct._

 _Only about 40% of them all died through the shockwave and the ash cloud, which darkened the sky and created the first Ice-age._

 _The other 50% were devoured by it after it overtook one of the strongest dinosaurs and spread its cells all over the planet._

 _The remaining 10% managed to hide and evolve after Marohumt gathered all of his cells back together and fell asleep ever since._

 _Then a few milliards of years later we managed, after a long travel, to arrive here._

 _Unfortunately, our planet had also been destroyed by Marohumt, we five are but the only of our folk that survived._

 _Until now Marohumt managed to destroy 1 million planets with life within this Galaxy but it is not the first Galaxy it had deprived of intelligent life._

 _No one knows where its origins lie or why it does what it does, all we can say is that it is most likely just following its instinct, eat, sleep, travel, repeat._

 _But what we know is that it has an incredible handicap, it can always only adjust and adapt to one planet at once, means since it is here on this planet, it is unable to adapt itself if for example pieces of another planet would remain in its close proximity_." Yulungur explained and suddenly Thomas and his Student understood.

One of the various Informations they had found on all the Junos, spoke from how many old Emperors and saints used the knowledge they had gathered through the informations from the Juno, to rule their folks.

But one Information was especially interesting as it spoke of certain artefacts revered by the early humans as Gods and such things, and that many of them created other artefacts out of them which then were spread across the world.

" _ **The 20 crystalized Monoliths of the Galaxy**_ , 10 of them were _**created**_ _**out of stone and other aspects of the 10 planets**_ _**from your Sun-system**_ and the others were _**created out of rock and sand from our 10 moons**_.

Out of the monoliths the humans we taught, _**created new artifacts**_ , either by forging them with earthly minerals, or by creating them completely out of the Monoliths minerals.

Spreading them across the world _managed to created a net which held Marohumt within its resting place,_ unable for it to adapt to so many different Planetary influences.

The Monoliths were distributed all over the world, so that they influenced their corresponding artefacts in their proximity.

However, as the Planet of the Junos was one massive but hollow rock without oceans or tectonic plates, the principal of continental drifts was unknown towards them, through this a loophole had opened in the last 1.000 years which could allow Marohumt to return back to the surface, if it would use the veins of the earth, traveling towards the Antarctica to break free.

But with the time Humanity had reduced the monoliths to nothing but a few crystals, these were then secured in temples and would only be activated by the Junos if Marohumt would return.

To however make sure that the world was prepared for a fight, should the Crystals and the Artifacts fail, Humanity had to build weapons.

 _ **Massive autonomic weapons**_ which should solely be used against Marohumt, but to construct them the earthly technology was yet not ready enough, for this Humanity had to evolve once more.

And with this all of the Junos showed the humans the plans on how to construct Crystal which could be loaded up by the sunlight, heat or through plasma and other elemental forces, radiating clean energy for everybody.

From then on, in the remaining years, the world became prosperous through the invention of the crystals and the Crystal plants which were build to extract the energy and give power to whole lands and nations.

As the development of crystal-engines finally reached its peak.

The Aces showed the humans a new Information, the one information which would change everything and ultimately lead the world as we knew it, to its destruction.

 _ **The construction of the Titano Machines.**_

Ten Years after the Humanity got the information of how to construct crystals, Terrorism-attacks happened in America with various attacks throughout the Nation, the victim count vastly exceeded 10.000.

It was the harshest manmade non-war catastrophe which had been executed since 9/11, the terrorist attacks on the World-trade Center.

The Terrorist group Darin, named after their Leader, held itself responsible for these attacks although they did not describe any concrete motives for these attacks.

In the same breath it was said that the Government of the middle eastern Union has apparently given shelter to the Terrorist-group and America demanded the Union to hand them over within 24 hours.

The Middle eastern Union however, already angered of the small amount of Junos, arts and Numbers, they were provided with in contrast to other Unions, as well as the constant export of Crystals which was forced upon the poor lands, in exchange of financial help, leaving them in the dust evolution- and technological-wise.

In the end they insisted on Confrontational resistance, additionally, they refused any knowledge about any Terroristic group hiding somewhere within their Union.

The request was not responded therefore.

Many countries sympathized with the United States and many deployed either military or financial help, of course in exchange for information and other goods, so mainly out of ulterior motives.

However, the many European states opposed the idea of such a military strike and declared for anyone to keep things on non-armed-negotiations solely.

Thus a war without an approval of the United union was declared.

Of course the Nations did not solely fought with their usual weapons but also with _**their Titano Machinae**_ , as weapons of mass-destruction and deadly potential in every single one of them.

Since they had some of _**the Kings-weapons**_ with them, the so-called _**Junos´s 4 aces**_ , One Ace could only create one Titano weapon out of its own material, but different as _**the weapons created out of Arts and Numbers**_ , they were by far stronger than any other such weapon, as being large, armored and fierce in their fire-power.

Arts were differenced in 4 categories resembling _**the highest grossing Cards in a Card-game**_ , after _**the Jocker and the Four Aces**_ , King, Queen, Jack and Ten, each of them was equivalent to one power level and Information-amount, _ **as the outer shape of the Junos were Power-plants in themselves**_ , for powering the massive terminals, in which they accumulate all of the information they had gathered from all across the world, since Millions of years they exchanged Information from and towards the Humans.

 _ **The force, amount of information and capabilities of the Numbers were down-counted from 9 to 2 as 2 being the weakest and 9 the strongest**_ , the numbers they had were also equivalent to the numbers of Titano Machinae they could create.

In the end _**1 Joker, 4 Aces, 16 Arts and 32 Numbers**_ , equaled in, _**4 Kaiser-weapons, 32 stronger Titano Machines of the King, Queen and Jack Type**_ and various lesser Titan-Weapons from the Numbers, uncountable as their amount varied in which _**grade of Number**_ created how many.

The only exception to the weapon-building Machines was _**the Joker, the Australian Ace**_ , as it held one Information, which the other Aces did not possess or were unable to have access to.

It was the data whose amount exceeded most of the Juno´s storage-capabilities, this was the Reset Command, to reset all life on a planet, so to say _**a Last Resort Operation**_.

As the world was plunged into war, the Australians and Thomas asked Yulungur for similar weapons, as a means of Protection solely.

Yulungur, hearing the plea of them then separated _the Information about the reset Command in 3 fragments_ :

 _ **The Command to eradicate all of the organic life**_ on the planet´s surface, leaving it barren and wasted through a Massive Plasma cloud sea which would darken the world.

 _ **The Command to lift and drop the Continents**_ _**at will**_ , later called, _**Operation C.O.F.A. and C.O.D.A.**_

And _**the Command to recreate organic Life, after erasing the plasmatic contamination**_ , called _**Project 7 Days**_ , designated after _the evangelion´s_ _ **7 days of Creation**_ _done by God_.

 _ **2 commands**_ were left towards 2 Arts, created from Yulungur herself, _**Tartaros and Amaterano**_ , while the command to erase all life she kept herself to execute it in time of need.

As the war spread further and further over the world, Yulungur created a wall around Australia to keep it from harm.

But the reason for war´s outbreak had long been forgotten and everybody only fought for their own survival, the world was riddled by Atomic weapons and the sheer destructive force of the Titano Machina armies of the Big Unions, not for the least with the Kaiser weapons.

The War became a new name as the little lands perished and the people of the earth cried out to the ones, who were ultimately to blame for these weapons and technologies to be brought into our world in the first Place, _**the Junos´ Plague**_.

Yulungur and the other four Aces had anticipated such an outcome as one of the many possibilities, as they had witnessed too often that great power in the hands of Humanity often led to them misusing the same out of false and ulterior motives.

However, on the Question of Thomas and his 12 Students, as of why they still did it then, Yulungur exclaimed that it also often happened that humans banded together against a common enemy.

That she, as she decided to give away this information as a means of protecting Humanity, hoped that the humans of the world would understand, as evolved as they were after the World War II.

This was not comprehendible as Yulungur and her peers were supposed to be rational Machines, possessing something as irrational as a believe or a hope should not be possible for her.

Thomas, after berating with his team and family and lastly with his son Liam, now a strong man and researcher of 30 years, only explained it in that way, that with the Millenia in which Yulungur lived on this world and observed humans, she began to act in a way like them, starting with her being the sole Juno which dared to construct herself a Human Interface, in order to interact with humans.

 _ **The Fall of Humanity and the Reset**_

The war soon knocked on Australia's doors and they still demanded for weapons, but it was already too late, 60% of Humanity had already perished and most of the Titano Weapons were without a master and so out of tactical function.

And the worst-case scenario happened.

Marohumt after milliards of years of sleeping, woke and rose through the earth, after traveling the lava-streams in the inner earth-crust to make his way to the sole place in which since so long, no artefact had ever made its way to.

He broke through the Icebergs and Icy deserts of the Antarctica, making his way through the Ocean, killing every life he came across adding it to his own body, creating a hard shell around him, better said scales.

It was as the Juno´s had predicted, Marohumt began to accumulate any human he came across, eating their bodies and so also their memories and after devouring the first 10% of the remaining 40%, he had already enough information to shape his body as the one Being, whose simple appearance stroke fear into the hearts of humanity since ancient times.

 _ **A Dragon of Colossal size**_.

The world tried to fight back but it was futile, America, Asia, Africa, Europe and South America, they all had lost their leaders to the war and there was no Human to operate the Kaiser Weapons in a strategic way anymore, the Titano Machina became nothing but Armored Animal-like machines, fighting for their lives against a stronger being out of pure instinct or even going as far as to hide.

As Marohumt soon set his sight on the last 5% of Humanity enclosed into Australia, Yulungur made a momentous offer.

Accumulating all of the Artifacts and the Monoliths together then initiating the Reset Command through the hands of humanity itself.

The Australian Governments was against this offer, as it would mean that they would all perish.

But Thomas and his team beseeched them.

Their options were none other but dying, but they at least had the Choice here.

Dying on the own accord after coming to terms with it and saying goodbye to all they ever had, family and friends, or being killed by a creature, whose sole purpose was to travel in space and devour all life in this universe.

Choosing to die or being brutally murdered, that was but the only options they had.

Even with the Monoliths at their side, the Australians would have to live in captivity, hiding behind walls which only held Marohumt away but not diseases and other wordly catastrophes, it would only be a matter of time until fighting would start between those humans, as the space becomes too narrow and the people become no longer willing to give a lion's share for others.

Keeping Humans confined on a small space for too long, was like a breeding ground for new conflict, revolts, maybe even civil wars to arise.

Yulungur promised that with the third Command, Project 7 Days, she would be able to bring them all back once the world was safe.

All 25 Million People of Australia.

As the Government was to make a choice, they refused to make one as they at first too wanted weapons as a means of solidifying their place in the world and that they would be no better than the other Governments, that a neutral person should make the decision.

In the End it was left towards _**Thomas´ 12 Students to decide**_ and since the world was at the brink of destruction, they decided to execute the Reset Command after _**7 of them chose this as only solution, the other 5 remained neutral as the decision to take was too big**_.

Humanity had from then on one-month time to come to terms with their fate, in this time Yulungur explained the plan to all other Juno and they began to gather the artifacts and the Monoliths together.

Through remote-controlling, _**the titano Machina were all brought towards Australia**_ , including _**the code to their activation**_ , which was Handed over towards Yulungur, _**the Akasha Protocol**_.

The 20 Monoliths were all plastered around the world onto the remains of the old continents, which then, as the day had come, were lifted by the second part of the command, through the Plasma sea, created by the first Command across the sky, effectively taking Marohumt the ability to fly freely through the sky.

With the highest point of the earth as measurement, the earth was surrounded by high density plasma.

The DNA of all the Humans of Australia was then stored into the now empty storage space of Yulungur and so preserved for a world after its purge.

 _ **The Australian ace then showed its true form**_ as it expanded its limbs to become hundred times higher than its originally found size, soon _**reaching a height of 10 miles**_ , reaching out through the dense Plasma-sea, seeing since almost after a decade the sun again, the People called it _**the true Futzu Tower, or even the ladder to heaven**_.

The Plasma as well as the force of the monoliths kept Marohumt from being able to attack the now floating 5 Continents.

Australia was still hidden within the walls erected by Yulungur and the Titano Machina which defended it if Marohumt still managed to get through and might decide _**to climb up the Futzu tower to reach the Continents,**_ but due to the Artifacts plastered all over Australia, Marohumt never had a chance to invade.

Next to Australia, also the Continent of Antarctica was left behind as the few humans which had lived there for centuries, had long perished upon Marohumt's wake, the continent was therefore deemed as needless to the new world, as it would just stay uninhabited anyways.

It lasted several Years, after establishing the now floating continents, for the same to be decontaminated from the influence of the Plasma, as a means of better protection, Yulungur _**pulled the Continents back together**_ and so created a whole new world, _**the Super-Continent Elysia**_.

In order to render Marohumt unable to truly find a Loophole in the Continent, as before with the Antarctica, the 20 monoliths were almost entirely dispersed towards dust and mixed deep within the land of the Continent, making the same a giant monolith itself.

All what remained of them were 20 ball sized stones which were refined into spheres, each still having the aspects and elements of their planet or moon embedded into them.

And as Yulungur had promised, the world was renewed, Humanity was brought back but knowing that the Humanity, beside of being one Race, always fought among each other, she created out of _**the DNA of 25 Million people, the many different folks of the new Continent**_.

 _ **The 7 Students**_ who had chosen for the world to be renewed were made towards _**the Saints of the new Continent**_ and _**as Protector of the Spheres**_ , taking some _**Holy animals out of the Mythology**_ of the many folks of earth, they were _**brought back to life as giant beasts**_ , watching over Elysia and now over Tailsworld as its ultimate Guardians.

They were _**to only observe alongside**_ Yulungur and _**the two Numbers**_ _**which**_ _**her Art Amaterano had created**_ and to decide what should happen to the world, should it go down like the world of Humanity did.

Also, if Marohumt would ever manage to make its way up here, despite all the defense measurements Yulungur had used and was to create, they were supposed to fight, if all defenses break and they would be the last warriors, the final wall, which would stand between survival and total extinction.

And thus the Tales and Legends and the history of Tailsworld began, spanning _**far over 20.000 years of existence**_ , _**after the Gregorian Calendar**_ , until this day.


	2. Ch2 The History of Elysia

_**The History of Elysia as written in the Wall-script**_

 _ **Elysia**_ , once home to _**the race of the Elyan**_ , a high advanced race of the Beastkind, _**the cousins of the Repturuis, Dragons**_.

It was a Land located in the middle of _**the Giant Continent with the same name**_ , which had been created out of the remains of the Continents, which had been rosen in the sky _**by the Junos and their Operation C.O.F.A.**_

They were not only Supreme in _**the Manipulation of reality**_ , _**the arts later known as Nono and Rano-manipulation**_ , but also quite acknowledged in Technology, at least for their age, so shortly after the Humans extionction.

still their Society was quite medieval orientated, as the junos created the world after the best and most honest times of Human history, as conflicts were still fought out with swords rather than guns and other mass-killing weapons, but just as medieval as their world was, so was their mindset as they still were ruled by a King, whose throne was inherited by his oldest child.

But they were even something more than just one of many races created after Humanity, for even within the schematics of their gods, the Junos, they were an exception, as their rulers were _**the Lorekeepers of the earth**_ , chosen for their exceptional long lifespan, by _**the Juno Yulungur, which decided for the rescue of the World**_ after proposing her plan to humanity, which accepted to execute the Reset command, which meant to erasing the humans but letting them being reborn as other beings, _**Were-beasts** **aka, the Beastkind.**_

They knew about the purpose and the Location of the 20 Spheres, as well of their power and threat they could pose, if they ever would fall in the wrong hands, but this Knowledge should be their demise.

The Land prospered under the Rule of _**the kind Grand-King Elias Fourwing,**_ _last of the four-winged dragons_ and his wife _ **Grand-Queen Evalis Stormcatcher, one of the most beautiful women in the entire Kingdom**_ , long before the Age of the Belligerent states.

However, their safety was not only due to the army of Elysia, consisting out of powerful Repturui and Dragon warriors, which rivaled that of the other Kings, but also due to _**the Dominions of their guardian Deities**_ , one which slept deep within the Island, right underneath the Castle.

For centuries _**the Grand-Kingdom of Elysia**_ was what many called _**the Golden Island or the Paradise**_ , others called it under the old name of the humans, _**Eldorado**_ , as it was a time in which the knowledge of the humans and their mistakes was not yet forgotten or shrouded in mystery as today.

But as in every society there always exist some dark Elements, in this case it was _**Grand-King Elias jealous, younger brother, King Noctyr**_ , who despised the right of his brother, as being the first born by a few minutes, to become the Grand-King of Elysia.

As direct member of _**the Grand-Royal family**_ , he too knew about the existence of the 20 spheres and the great unknown power they posessed, but had no idea of their Location, as this was a _**knowledge exclusive to the Grand-King and Lorekeeper.**_

He sought to possess most of the spheres for himself, so he had the power to rule the Grand-Kingdom himself.

So it came that he began to sow the seed of evil under the council of the Kings, with false rumors about the 20 spheres and their power to conquer the world, assassinations of politically important persons, staged pilgrimages, the rumors about his brother having created many mass destruction weapons and much more.

All in order to taint the credibility and the trust in Elysia´s Grand-King.

As a King which was immortal, the jealousy over his power and longvity was ever so permanent by the other Kings even if kept under a mask by many, they all so gullibly believed the rumours and false accusations, even if most of them knew that they were false, they finally had an opportunity and an apparent reason to strike.

The Land began to more and more split up, the once so peaceful kingdoms began to fight against each other for Supremacy over the continent and right in the center stood the main-Kingdom, Elysia itself.

King Noctyr saw his chance of denouncing his own brother, of having started a war due to his own carelessness in his shady operations, however he had almost no support of his own folk, for the way he always treated it.

In the end even one of King Noctyr´s once most loyal Men, who had lost his family in the uprising wars and was full of wrath for his King, as the same denounced his loss as meaningless and even attempted to let him being killed off for knowing too much, went and in return denounced King Noctyr and himself for the situations they were in, this reveal started a revolt against King Noctyr and his most loyal men, as the folk had been since a long time being full of spite and hatred towards their King which had been nothing but Tyrant to them.

The Council of Elysia and foremost the Ex Grand-King of Elysia, King Elias, trusted in the words of a man who had nothing to lose anymore, a man who had already lost anything dear to him, so King Noctyr was seized of his rank and had been thrown into prison for further investigations, but his faith was already sealed, especially as many evidences for King Noctyr's involvement were found.

Not for the least of _**the unsightly chimera beast**_ he had created, to overrun the other kingdoms with Fire and Fury, a being created out of his own blood and the DNA of many other Races and enforced with magic.

 _ **The Fire-Beast Goliath**_.

The same was sealed within _a Volcano far away from the Castle but still in Elysia´s Land_.

With heavy heart but also with all the backup of his enraged folk, the Grand-King sentenced his own brother to death, for starting a war and not caring about the consequences but only acting upon his own greed.

But Noctyr managed to flee together with his family, breaking out of his prison with the help of some of his men who still stood Loyal to him.

He wasn´t seen ever since, many believed that he must have died, killed in the war he had unleashed himself.

The King now sat before a global war and was unsure how to calm the world back down or to at least safe his folk.

Although their Guardian Deities should have helped them by now, did they only rose to fight when Elysia was unrightfully attacked, but with King Noctyr's involvement as the initiator of the war, _the Guardian Deity known as_ _ **the Old Saint of Knowledge, Fire-King Quetzal**_ , remained asleep.

Since King Noctyr was the Brother of the King of Elysia, it was as though Elysia itself started the war, this was King Elias understanding which he had to acknowledge with heavy heart, as he watched over the destruction and the fighting that unfolded.

 _ **The Age of the Belligerent States was born**_.

Having to face the Chaos which his brother had unleashed upon the world, King Elias begged for forgiveness for his folk towards the Junos, who trusted them with keeping the secret of the 20 spheres.

The Juno´s heard his prayers and allowed him, in exchange of his own soul after his mortal death, to rescue his folk and his home.

And so the Junos awakened _**the other Guardian Deity**_ , with _**the power of an ancient song played on a wooden flute**_.

 _The Guardian deity_ _ **, the Sky-whale Sumear**_ rose from his resting place underneath the Main-Kingdom of Elysia and with the entire castle and town on his back, which was about to be invaded, Sumear rose high up into the sky, the folk of Elysia which had hidden within the Castle´s walls, was taken along on a ride which should last for many centuries.

Knowing that it would never be as it once was, King Elias created an instrument, with which his folk and the future generations of his family would be able to one day find their way back home, to a time when the world would have calmed back down and the end of the age of War was at hand, after all the death and destruction was ended, when the new golden Era would allowed it.

 _ **The Celestial Compass**_.

But the war raged on for many decades, the Elyan had to witness what became of the world they once knew, only because of the greed of one of their own.

This let them learn and they wanted to make sure something like this would never happen again, so even if the King had created the celestial compass for their own purpose, they never used it.

At the end of his life, as his once glorious Kingdom was about to be forgotten in the realm of Legends, as all of the resources were about to be exhausted and his beloved folk stood at the brink of extinction, the King prayed once more to the Junos, with the last few breaths he had, for the safety of his people.

The Junos which he had served for so long, offered him a solution.

If he and everyone who knew about the Location or the existence of the 20 spheres would remain on the island to guard the secret, the rest of their folk would be allowed to leave the island and return back home, to a prosperous home in which they could start from anew, an Island created out of this old home which had meanwhile changed its shape, after _**the Continent of Elysia**_ , was destroyed, split in two giant pieces and many islands, _**Abyssinia and Ragnarök**_.

 _ **The Island Volca**_ should become their new home, not for the least to keep Goliath under chains, which was still sealed within the volcano at Volca.

The Junos explained to the King that _**they had started a new project**_ , after the Age of belligerent States was ended by its heroes, a new solution against all of the war in this world and to prevent its evental destruction at the hands of the Beastkind, **_similiar to how Manking perished_** .

Instead of giving one King the knowledge of the location of all the 20 spheres and about their power, _**they separated the spheres in two sets of 10, one set representing our Sun-system while the other set represented the Moon Cycle.**_

One set was to be hold on Ragnarök the other on Abyssinia and each sphere was to be given towards one folk for safeguarding and keeping it in secret.

The 19 folks were overlooked _**by 2 mighty beings**_ , **_both adoptive children of the Junos_** and the last war´s supreme heroes, who had to witness the entire cruelty of this world and still sought freedom and peace over bitter revenge.

 _ **The Location**_ of the spheres was _only known to the lore Keeper of that folk_ and its knowledge was _sealed by many magical spells_ , so even if someone would be able to kidnap the Lore-keeper and force him to reveal his knowledge, he would not be able to extract the same.

Through this it was unnecessary of even trying, even the Lorekeeper could not reveal the location to anyone else but _his righteous king_.

 _ **The Existence**_ of the spheres however was _**only known by the 2 Supreme Overlords**_ , ** _the king or Queen and the Lorekeeper of the respective realm_**.

Through this all the spheres were safe, all but one single Sphere.

This sphere was supposed to become _**the sphere of their folk**_ , if the King would agree with their requirements.

The King agreed but begged the Junos to at least let his son, _**the Newborn Prince Coleus**_ , to remain with his folk as he was still oblivious about the wide world out there.

The Juno´s accepted this Request and so the Prince was brought together with his Folk and in the Custody of his Father´s most Loyal Man, _**the wise Knight Sir Dracon and his Wife as well as his son, Dragoon, as Coleus new Brother**_ , towards their new home on Volca.

He was supposed to be _**the last of the Royal-family of Elysia, the Last of the winged Dragons**_.

The Celestial Compass remained in Elysia and was completed by the Junos with _**the Sphere of the Galaxy**_ , _a Crystal which houses fragments of all of the 20 spheres._

Through this _ **the one who obtains the Celestial Compass through the trial of Soul and Balance,**_ was enabled to find the 20 spheres.

For thousands of years the compass slept within the ruins of Elysia, guarded by **_the Souls of those who knew of his secret_** , the Queen and her Loyal men.

 ** _The soul of King Elias_** , as promised towards the Junos was **_used to create an aiding being which would help_** _**one of these Heroes, these Supreme Overlords**_ , to keep the peace in his home.

From the same and the help of his Blood-Brother, _**the soul became a fitting new Body and was known under a new name**_ , a name which was fearsome and revered at once.

However, as the darkness took the world once more and the wise King of the Sun had long since perished and was replaced by many of his successors, _**the other King, of the Realm under the Moon**_ , was called by his foster Parents, the Junos, to summon Sumear with _**the same Flute**_ they once used to awaken him.

After Sumear appeared the King split the flute in three pieces and hid each within another dimension guarded by mighty Golems.

The Junos then ordered him to heed their advice and so the Compass was destroyed, _**split in many pieces**_ , which then again were hidden in another dimension _**which showed the past of Elysia, in which the souls were transported as well, to guard these parts**_.

A dimension which could _**only be opened by a magical system which required the entire flute and a Key**_ , **_a key which was hidden in another realm, split in parts as well_** and its true purpose hidden within legends.

Only the ones whose hearts are pure and righteous, are able to retrieve all the Pieces of the Celestial Compass and so, in the times of direst need, are able to find the 20 spheres and their keepers, to unite them and fight all darkness and _**the Master of Chaos**_ , who will arise once more from the depths of the Plasma-sea.


	3. Ch3 Definition of a Paladin

_**The Paladins of Abyssinia and Ragnarök**_

 _ **What is a Paladin?**_

A Paladin is a person in the world of Tailsworld, which has the knowledge of _**influencing the Nano-machines**_ , which make up the entire reality of their world, as Nano-machines are close to impossible to see with the naked eyes, _**the manipulation of them comes close to what people call Magic and wonder-working**_.

The Inhabitants of Tailsworld know that Magic exists even if they do not recognize it as such, for example the Energy which a Crystal radiates or can accumulate in itself.

 _ **Paladins roughly know**_ about atoms and other nanoscopic things making up their own being, as well as their surrounding and influence this reality for their benefit, for example they know that physical wounds heal, but with help of magic they can accelerate this process _**through a certain stimulation**_ of the heal-factor.

Many different forms of Magic exist in Tailsworld, the most famous have been _**the Nono used by the Felidions of Abyssinia and the Rano used by the Lupycans of Ragnarök.**_

But also the Elemental Magic and the ability of shapeshifting of the Kumears and the very own specialized Magic of the other folks of Tailsworld are quite _**known throughout the remnants of the old world**_.

In that regard, anyone who uses Magic knowingly and intentionally, in one way or another, can be called a Paladin, even if these nominations are basically only used for Felidions and Felinekos as well as Lupycans and Caninus.

The other Folks mostly call them Shamans or Magicians, sometimes even Saints and Oracles, nominations which are in each land different.

 _ **The 5 Levels of a Paladin**_

For the Felidions and the Lupycans, it gives exactly 5 Levels of Paladins according to their abilities and their control of Nono or Rano _ **.**_

 **Magic-Novice:** _**The beginner-level of magic casters**_ , those who have just began their training and aren´t suited to perform the Rite of Forfeit or any of the higher spells _ **, they start with Alchemy and potion creation as well as herbal-healing**_.

 **Magic-Guardian:** Guardians are Magic casters who can **use their forces of Nono only through a medium** , an object which is different according to which rank you have, most common are _**scrolls or tools, so called conductors**_ , engraved with scripts and incantations for several purposes, written with Crystal Ink, so to say as pre-programmed for the magic to be released in the right way.

 **Paladins:** A Paladin is a Person who mostly is **able to cast** **Nono** **directly and without help of a medium or conductor** , but with his own body, they have to mould the Nono or Rano in their body´s system before releasing it, or use outer circumstances to their advantage, _**like using their surroundings as weapons**_.

 _However the more inexperienced a Paladin is, the more strain a spellcasting without medium puts on the body_ and the more harder it gets to actually uphold the spell in its right intensity.

A Paladin needs to learn, to focus their magic and either weaken or strengthen it to a certain limit and keep that limit for a certain time, this art requires extreme concentration and control.

 **Arch-Paladins:** They are the highest level a normal Magic caster can reach, it are those Paladins who can use Nono without any strain on their body, no matter how much or which spell they use, other than normal Paladins they can constantly use Nono and Rano sometimes even mixing both powers together.

They almost naturally use the energy of their surroundings to let it flow through their body, while giving of certain amounts needed to cast their spell, just like water through a funnel, using their own body as a medium to limit the output of magic to the required amount.

 **Master-Paladin** : The final and highest possible Level describes these Paladins who have mastered all previous **4 Steps in General and might excel in a certain Area** or **combine more than one Area together**.

 _ **The Areas of Spell Casting**_

 _ **An Area**_ describes a certain _**category of**_ _**the Magic-Science**_ to which a Spell belongs, contrasting to the believe that ever spell in Magic-Science is the same and can be called magic as a whole.

The art of the Spell casted, is differed into these categories and there are whole grimoires written with various spells of just one category.

 _The Areas_ are divided in **6 Ranks**.

 **White Rank:** _**Defence and Shield Magic**_ _, Magic that can safe either yourself or be used to shield others, this can range from a small group to spells that can surround a whole Land, but that would require the cooperation of many Master Paladins or a large group of Arch-paladins, it is the first magic a Magic-Novice is learning._

 **Red Rank** **:** _**Elemental Magic**_ _, Magic which work on the seven Elements, Water, Fire, Air, Rock, Lightning, Darkness and Light, influencing and strengthening the intensity of such elements, for example creating out of a simple airflow a storm and out of a storm a hurricane._

 **Blue Rank** _ **:**_ _**Simple**_ _**Combat Magic**_ _, the normal combat magic enables to strengthen one's body to pure physical invulnerability or advanced elemental resistance, it can also be used on weapons and armoury or in order to directly attack an opponent, the force and the area of effect of the spell depend on the capability and Nono / Rano reserves of the Spellcaster._

 **Green Rank** **:** _**Healing Magic**_ _, it is Magic that is used to heal injuries and to cure poisoning, depending on the ability of a Paladin, even severed limbs can be reconnected to the body as long as they are still usable, the only thing that healing magic cannot do is recreating lost limbs and other body parts, either way this magic requires extreme magical control and puts enormous train on the spellcaster depending on the amount or severity of the wounds to heal._

 **Black Rank:** _**War and Destruction Magic**_ _, Magic which is used for advanced Combat and barricade-breaking, to overcome sieges and to thoroughly erase the enemy, to strengthen attack to an outrageous maximum, killing many enemies at once, mostly with mass destruction magic._

 **Gold Rank** **:** _**Precognition and Purification Magic**_ _, this is a very particular Magic which is often only used by Shamans and priests and priestesses, with help of various mediums they can see the world far away and through their vast knowledge can to a certain degree predict the enemies moves, must have knowledge in strategic, can heal curses and ghoul-infections right after they have been occurred._

Following these Areas and experimentation have also lead to the so called **Special Ranks/Combo-Ranks** :

 **Silver Rank (White and Black):** _**War and Defence Magic**_ _, Often an Area used by Master Paladins which go to war, to make sure their men are fully prepared for the fight._

 **Azure Rank (White, Green and Blue):** _ **Defence, Combat and Healing Magic**_ _, mostly used by the on-field Medics in a war, they can defend injured soldiers again new damage, heal them and in times of need can also fight for themselves if it is required._

 **Ruby Rank (Red and Silver):** _**Elemental, War and Defence Magic**_ _, the magic of the Leaders, mostly only the Kings use next to Defence and War Magic also elemental Magic to use the entire battlefield to their advantage, using them as their strongest but darkest attribute-level can erase a whole legion of enemies with one strike, it is by far the darkest Area to learn from._

 _ **Zircon Rank**_ _ **(Red and Azure):**_ _ **Defence, Combat, Healing and Elemental Magic**_ _, mostly used by the Main-Medics and the direct subordinates and Counsellors of the Leader on the Battlefield, they are to make sure the entire Commanding Organ of a War can function without problems even in times of an attack at the HQ._

 _ **Diamond Rank (Ruby, Silver, Gold, Azure and Zircon): Defence, Combat, Healing, War, Elemental, Divinition, Puryfication, Lost/Secret Magic,** The Magic which is only used **by the Ancient and their Descendants,** as well as **the Kings of yore** , from before and after the Era of Belligerent States, the lost Magic is Magic taught by the Juno´s themselves (ex: Continental Drop, Elemental Arms-creation, Alchemy)_

 _ **Rites and Incantations**_

Magic Rites and a Spellcasters Incantations are different kinds of Magic.

A Rite is for example a form of magic which requires several actions before the actual spell is casted, it often is used in combination with a medium and Magical Script.

An Incantation on the other hand does not requires several steps, but just a clear image of what the Spell is supposed to do, to visualize this image, the spellcaster used an incantation, The length of such an Incantation is depending on how capable the Paladin is and what kind of spell and what concrete image is required to get an 1 on 1 matching result.

Since each Land has their own Magic also the spell Incantations are often quite different, as the old language is as well.

The Following spells are Incantations _**in the old Abyssinian Language:**_

 _ **Aurun suma arios, concel etra noctores, romen arios etra Fienta**_ (Hear me All-seeing-eye, hide me in the unseen, before the sight of my enemies) _**(Optical Concealment spell)**_

 _ **Aurun Solaria Fyerel, Dorias Macerit, berestia urano turem nemesis, Ragin Sanctima**_ ( _Hear me Solaric Fire, Brightest Light, strike down on my true enemies, Divine Rain_ ) _**(Attack of the Light Attribute)**_

The Next are Incantations _**in Old-Ragnarokian Language:**_

 _ **Tempsta etra winga, ragest Typho etra namor, everion Shari gulari tremor**_ ( _Storm in my Wings, raging typhoon in my Soul, eternal moon give me the power_ ) _**(Acceleration Spell)**_

 _ **Chaniestor deres seran, Acera eret Wolve tremor, narum Iuri defendio isa wolde defendio, savural, aries astor coera, everion tuale**_ _**Wolve Enra**_ ( _Unchained from the seals, accept my Wolven power, for I defend what I wish to defend, awaken, hidden in my heart, eternal true Wolven Guardian_ )


	4. Ch4 Shangri-La and the Shepherd Republic

_**The History of Shangri-La and the Shepherd Republic **_

_**1\. Shangri-La, the Island of the Moon**_

 _ **Shangri-La**_ is not just another Island in the Sky, it is so much more.

Once the Island was connected towards Ragnarök as the Capitol of the land Lunaris, which lied right in the Middle of the Continent and functioned as main Government of Ragnarök where _**the Royal Order of Ten Moons**_ was located.

The Royal Order of Ten moons was consisting out of all Ten current Kings of Ragnarök, as well as their adjutants and Bodyguards, here in Lunaris they discussed every matter concerning the entire Continent, from talks of King to King in times of offences and near warmongery.

 _ **The Leader of the Royal Order**_ _**was the King of Lunaris**_ , in ancient times this has been _**King Maranell Savarin Wolvenra**_ and later on the _Royal Family of the Kings younger Brother_ , _**King Marikos Savarin Wolvenra.**_

1500 years ago, Lunaris was the battlefield of the last fight or Ragnarök, before it vanished within the Plasma-sea, a Fight of the Tyrant Lycan, who had reached a drastic level of Political dominance, through deceiving, kidnapping and torturing politicians, violent assault on key figures in the government of other lands, as well as the excessive use and experimentation with Black Rano on his own body.

Through still unknown circumstances, he managed to not only find out about the true existence, but also about the location of 9 of the widely rumored 10 Spheres of the Moon-cycle, but even came into possession of them, making him, next to King Maranell Wolvenra, the strongest living being, which ever roamed the ground of Ragnarök.

As he managed to ignite a Civil war in all of Ragnarök, he revealed himself, while driving several original Royal Families out of the Continent.

 _ **Abyssinia's Royal Order**_ , in an attempt to help and reclaim the Lands back from Lycan and his subordinates and to preserve and defend them until the righteous Royals would return, was pulled into the dark plan of Lycan, who had anticipated this move.

Through his march into the Territory of Abyssinia and his slaughter and pilgrimage in many lands as well as the sinful act of creating and unleashing ghouls without regard for anyone, _**a Global war**_ was unleashed, which later went into history as _**the War of Sun and Moon and lasted for 25 Years**_.

Due to the massive weaponry of 9 of the 10 main-lands of Ragnarök as well as the incredible power of the 9 spheres, Lycan possessed an army and a firepower nearly unrivaled, with it he was even able to rip the entire continent of Abyssinia to pieces.

Stripped of a fair portion of their Continent as well as their Supreme Overlord and many other Kings and Queens, who died in Battle, Abyssinia had close to no possibility to defend itself against the overwhelming power and cruelty of Lycan, so long until he suddenly vanished from Abyssinia, as if he never was there in the first place.

Rumors had it that _**Lycan and his governing circle were dragged back towards Ragnarök**_ by the return of the Ancient King Maranell Wolvenra, but facts and details about this remain uncertain and are shrouded in mystery and legends.

But after Lycan vanished, the Abyssinians as well as the Refugees of Ragnarök allied and fought against the remaining Lycanians, the subordinates and followers of Lycan.

For Abyssinia, or rather said, for what remained of it, the War was almost over, but _in some regions, the amount of remaining Lycanians was still overwhelming_.

 _ **The Remnants**_ of this once glorious continent _**are today the Islands of the Savannah Archipelago, the Kingdom of Prairie and the Nippon Archipelago**_ , which had drifted far away from Abyssinia's Dominion in these 1.500 years of uncertain peace.

But Ragnarök hadn´t it easy as well, as during the Final Battle, a Fight between Lycan and King Wolvenra as well as his own loyal forces of Lunaris, the entire continent of Ragnarök, minus Lunaris, dropped rapidly into the Plasma-Sea and was ever since deemed as lost.

The Last Sphere of the Moon-cycle remained on Lunaris.

 _ **Lunaris rose into the sky, away from Ragnarök´s Dominion**_ , protected by none other but the returned King Maranell Wolvenra, but the Kings force had diminished drastically due to the centuries of isolation and his nomad-lifestyle as well due to his injuries he suffered in the Battle and so the once Glorious land began to break apart and _**out of the pieces which drifted away, The kingdom of Shepherd was created**_.

Protected by _**a royal Pair, which had been designated as such by the Ancient King himself**_ , before he concealed the remaining _**Capitol of Lunaris, Shangri-La,**_ before all eyes for 1.500 years, keeping it safe and afloat.

 _ **2\. The Ivory Castle and its many Houses**_

 _ **The Wolpalaca**_ , also known as _**Wolven Paladin Academy,**_ or by its students as _**The Ivory Castle**_ was originally an Institution for training _**the Paladins of Ragnarök**_.

It has long evolved into a school for nearly all higher aspects of life in Shangri-La, foremost for _**Paladin-Magic, Technology, Medicine and Healing Arts, the Arts of War, History, as well as the Royal Class**_ which contains aspects of all other houses in one.

 _ **The House "Vermillion"**_ , is the house in which students which are adapted towards it, are getting taught in the rightful and responsible _**use of Nono and Rano**_.

Their House-Masters are _ **Lady Rosella Armin, Master Paladin of the Silver Rank and Shane Redsign, Member of the Silver Guard**_ _ **.**_

 _ **The House "Azure",**_ is the house in which students learn about _**the history of their world**_ and region and are taught to become _**the Lore Keepers**_ of certain regions.

Their House-Master is _ **Sir Walzen Killick, Member of the Silver Guard.**_

 _ **The House "Obsidian"**_ is the House with many soldiers and in which students are taught in _**the arts of war**_ , learning how to defend their folk while defeating an enemy even if not killing them, magical and non-magical.

Their House-Master is _ **Queen Shewani Suwa**_ , originally _ **Queen of Vulperia**_

 _ **The House "Marble"**_ is the house in which students are taught in _**the high art of medicine and healing spells**_ , as well as nature manipulation for the sake of restoration of environement.

Their house-Master is _ **Lady Sherezade Burmilla, Head-Maid of the Royal Family**_.

 _ **The House "Platinum"**_ is the house of _**technology,**_ whether in _**simple or in magical engineering**_ , in this house the students learn the rightful handling of everything mechanical.

Their House-Master is _**Lady Seraphina Million, Royal Head Engineer of Shangri-La**_.

 _ **The House "Gold"**_ is the House of _**the Royal Class**_ , in here all the students reside which have the needed qualities to become _**Leaders and Royal Knights**_ and if the possibility arises, even Kings and Queens, their final test consists in _**the Cardinal Trials**_ , the house also teaches much of the aspects of the other houses.

Their Housemaster is _**Lady Meiling Pandaria**_ , _ **Adjutant and descendant**_ _**of**_ _**Queen**_ _**Panmora Savarin Pandaria**_.

The Houses do not compete against each other but in contrast support one another as each house is teaching an aspect which lacks the other house, all expect of the Gold House, which only a certain number of students visit anyways.

 _ **The House-Masters are Teachers in general,**_ _**as well as Mentors**_ towards the Students in their houses but also look after students of the other houses, if it is required.

Each one of them is trained and fully capable in their respective specialty and so the best Teachers Shangri-La had to offer.

The Wolpalaca is long not exclusive to the Inhabitants of Shangri-La, everybody who wishes, can choose a house after an evaluation test and participate in their lessons even from beyond Shangri-La.

Many of the Children who live with their parents in exile ever since the war, are visiting the Wolpalaca.

Next to the Main Lessons which are different, according to the Houses the students visit, the Wolpalaca also sports many general lessons, about the History of the Regions around Shangri-La, about the war of Sun and moon, and also in their race-specific magic and culture.

Next to the Wolpalaca, the Ivory Castle also holds _**the Royal Library, the Royal Quarters**_ , as well as _**the Temple of hundred Gods**_ in its walls.

 _ **The Royal Library**_ is by far the biggest library of the World, as it houses many Books, Scripts, Scrolls and Documents, which King Maranell has gathered in his long life and century-long travel, it is open to anyone, expect of a few more advanced sections, some are also strictly restricted to just a certain group of people, for example the Silver Guard, or the King and his most loyal advisors themselves.

 _ **The Royal Quarters**_ are of course the Royal Family´s own rooms, offices, the throne-room as well as the great Banquette room.

Only high Nobility and political Guests as well as the Royal Maids and Butlers are allowed to roam in this place, the general public can only access this place if they have a direct invitation by the King himself.

Each and everyone of the Butlers and Maids, is trained harshly in combat, as they are the first defense line between an enemy and the Nobles to defend.

 _ **The Temple of hundred Gods**_ is but only a place in which many different religions are executed in their own private rooms, all of the Escapees of war and the nobles in exile can pray to their gods in this place.

Underneath the Ivory Castle lies _**the Reign-Circle**_ , in which the Politicians, the different ministries and bureaucratic offices and the King debate about the different politics, laws and whatsoever concerning life in all of Shangri-La.

Next to this _**it also holds**_ _**the War-room**_ , in which the King and his roundtable, consisting of his advisors and ministers, the leaders of the silver guard, as well as once the Seven Swords debated about strategies and measures to take during times of war or the actions to take to prevent a war to break out.

Once also the Royal Order of Ten Moons had their talks and decisions made in this room, the Roundtable which stands in this room still reminds of these times.

Also the Reign-Circle _**houses the main branches of**_ _**the different guilds of Shangri-La**_ , from Merchant to Smiths towards Pastry-chefs, here all of the accounting business is done while their main facilities remain in the Bazar.

The Hill on which the Ivory Castle is located has been connected with four Bridges towards _**the Four Cardinal Towers in which the Four Cardinal Guardians reside**_.

They are King Maranell's mightiest Golems and along with the fifth guardian, said to reside somewhere in the Castle, _**they shall house the souls of five Saints who always wanted this world and its inhabitants to survive**_.

At the Foot of the Reign-Circles lies the two levels of _**the Capital City Moonstone**_ , Uptown and Downtown, while all around the islands many smaller villages have been established, _**mostly inhabiting communities of the different refugee-races**_ out of different Lands, which are grateful for the safety granted towards them but who, in order to not disturb harmony, mainly keep under themselves, still many of them go towards Moonstone in order to work.

There exist not that many different communities and their numbers are also not that high, the biggest are:

 _ **Stormhill**_ , _**home to the Owlkuros and the Royal Family of Crescentia** in exile, __**under lead of King Lux Nocturna.**_

 _ **Foxhole, home to**_ _ **the Foxunes and** __**the royal family of Vulperia**_ in exile, _ **under**_ _**lead of King Robin Suwa**_.

 _ **3\. The Shepherd Kingdom and the Revolution.**_

The Shepherd Kingdom´s Era reaches from the founding through _**King Borealis and Queen Aurora Shepherd,**_ to the time of _**the last two branches of this Royal Bloodlines of Shepherd**_ , coming out of numerous ancestors:

 _ **King Reinheart Shepherd, Son of King Luxanimar Shepherd,**_ who ruled over _**the northern half of the Shepherd Kingdom**_ and his older sister _**Queen Eldora Shepherd**_ , which ruled over _**the Southern half**_.

A Kingdom, divided of _**9 Islands on each half.**_

 _ **On the Northern side lies Andalusia, Shetland, Mau, Sealyham, Basset, Bordaussie, Samoyede, Akita and an Island known as Armenia**_ , which though is referred to in the Geography books and on maps, but about which no information has ever been gathered in any history books or report, it seems like no one has ever been there…, or anyone who did just never returned.

Originally it was a scientific Research ground for creating _**Beast-Hybrids**_ during _**the Era of the belligerent States**_ under the Lead of _**Sir Fenrir Wolfenstein.**_

 _ **It was the Birthplace of King Shiro Savarin, also known as White Savage the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **and Maranell Savarin known as Maranell Wolvenra**_ and their Siblings, born as simple biological War-machines.

After that facility was destructed during _**the Liberator Wars**_ , a _**Prison-Castle**_ has been established upon it, to keep the world's greatest Criminals inside until their death.

 _ **On the Southern side lies Aegan, Airedale, Spinon, Vizsla, the Darven Islands, Chartreux, the Korat Archipelago, Pharaoh and a Just as undiscovered island called Ragdoll**_ , however there are rumours that this island actually does not exist anymore since long before the Shepherd Republic´s days, due to a terrible Catastrophe.

That is one version of the History, the other is, that in order to even the numbers, this island was merely invented by Queen Eldora to look as if she is not inferior to her little Brother.

Then there is a third Version of the History, that both these mysterious islands, are actually those territories, which the _**Federation of Abyssinia**_ has reclaimed, during _ **the Hundreds Lilies War at Malberry**_ , wherever Malberry shall be, maybe it is a place at Armenia.

Once all these places were ruled by _**the following Bloodline of King Borealis and Queen Aurora Shepherd**_.

During the Revolution around _**250 years prior to the events of the 2nd War of Sun and Moon**_ , King Reinheart died, leaving his adult son, _**Crown Prince Reeve Shepherd**_ and his little sister, _**Princess Maya Shepherd**_ behind.

The revolution, which bordered in a civil-war lasted for about 10 years before it was resolved, during the revolution which also was cast against the new King and several attempted assassinations of both Children, the King decided to flee. from the persecution of the rebels which had already made their ways into the ranks of his on knights.

he knew he had not the posibility to further on be a king, thinking that the entire hatred lied solely upon him.

He decided to flee with some of his still loyal men, leaving his kingdom behind in the Care and under the rule of his little Sister Maya, which he loved dearly and didn´t wanted to bring her in danger while being pursued with him, knowing not whom to trust and who not, he took only his few most loyal men with him, mainly his friends of childhood times and some of the Paladins which his family once allowed to immigrate from their own destroyed home towards Andalusia.

Reeve knew that his little sister was still too young and might run into danger when he would let her stay in Andalusia, so he went as far as to travel first towards the border to Aegan, where he asked for an audience at the Queen.

He begged his aunt to take upon his sister, so that she´s safe until she reaches adulthood and decides what to do herself, offering his aunt his Half of the Kingdom in exchange for her help.

On the question why he would go so far, he said that he is not as strong and brave as his father , that he is not the leader the Land needs and sough for bringing back stability, and that he was targeted numerous times by assasins out of th eown ranks.

him being so weak was a reason why his subordinates and the folk do not respect him, nor do they listen to his orders much and only do things when they were necessary, as such a disrespected and weak King he would have no force to save anything, so he wanted to at least save his little sister by giving her into more competent hands.

As the queen hears his reason, she is reminded of her promise to her own brother and accepts the offer of her nephew.

It is said that King Reeve then, as the queen took her niece in, emigrated towards the mysterious Prairia Archipelago, braving the storms with his men, and so losing a great amount of his pursuers and assassins who were still after him, as predicted.

There he met, saved and later on married a Duke´s daughter and raised a whole new Kingdom from there out, hidden behind a wall of plasma clouds.

Princess Maya, which was too young to be put upon the throne as future Queen of the norther half and Andalusia, would have been killed by the rebels the moment she entered back to the land, to end the Bloodline of the Shepherds, at least on the northern Half of the Kingdom.

Therefore Queen Eldora decided to adopt her niece and raise her as her own, for she could not bear any children herself.

She let the young princess being brought to Siam, the Capital of Aegan, where her castle stood, and simultaneously announced that she was willing to make a compromise with the Rebels.

She would give of 90 % of the overall Shepherd Kingdom´s Territory to rule for themselves, if they would leave her and her adopted daughter with the remaining 10%, means the land of Aegan and Andalusia, and spare the life of the remaining nobles of both sides.

Accepting this demand with a written Document, the Shepherd Republic was born, Aegan and Andalusia however stayed under the Monarchy of the Shepherd Family, as the Royal Islands of Shepherd and although the name has changed over the centuries, have they lived on ever since.

However there were still some elements which weren´t yet happy with the whole development fearing that through the existence of _**Princess Maya and her family**_ and the _**in the exile living King Reeve and his family,** _the Shepherd Clan might reinforce their political power, before deciding to take back the rule over the newly established Shepherd Republic, with its self-governing Islands.

They began to instigate many more civil-war in Andalusia, forcing _**Queen Acerola Shepherd, Great-Granddaughter of Queen Maya, who had lived at a palace on the Border,**_ to have to move into Exile in the old Royal Palace of Siam, closing the borders to keep the folk of Aegan save.

This earned her the mistrust and hatred of those nobles from Andalusia, who had stood loyal to her all the time.

In the end the Civil war was resolved as those originally loyal to the Queen, turned on her and began to support the Rebels.

As they wanted to call in all other islands to unite against Aegan and Queen Acerola, Andalusia was shunned openly, by telling them, that they broke the Cease-fire-Contract and therefore no longer belonged to the Shepherd Republic, if they would not immediately cease their assault on Aegan and the Royal Family.

Refusing to cease their Open Hostility for several years, **_leading to the civil war 10 and 2 years prior to the events of the Massacre at Kranz manor_** , Andalusia was shortly before a new Civil-war, as food and resources began to decrease.

As the tension was at the boiling point and almost the entire population of Andalusia at the brink of extinction, Queen Acerola, tired of constantly fighting and with the support of the Noble houses of Aegan, offered a new Cease-fire contract as well as a Contract of Co-existence, if Andalusia promised to never again fight against Aegan.

Unable to resist, if they wanted to save their own people, the remaining once corrupt Governing Noble houses subscribed the Contract, much to the wrath of the two Radical Oppositions on both lands.

Who began to brood a new plan in the underground, leading towards **_the Massacre at Kranz Manor to set a statement,_** as two Noble Families from both Lands, The Kranz Family of Aegan and the Galahad Family of Andalusia almost entirely perished on that day, alongside members of many other Aegan noble houses. ** _  
_**

Thought it was hardly ever proved, some say that _ **some Noble houses of other islands, as well as Andalusia,**_ secretly supported the Rebels of the Opposition on both sides, to make sure they get profit out of a new civil-war or even a new war, should the Monarchy fall.

In the Civil-War prior to that day, many mercenaries and sky-pirates had participated in killing off nobles and warrior-clans, most of all the rumored _**Darkspur Cartel under lead of their Don, Corvinius Dakspur,**_ who had set his sights to _**make profit by selling powerful and ancient weapons from all around the republic,**_ to several organizations, most of all to the mysterious New-Moon-Society, which operated in all of the Sheperd Islands.

 _ **4\. The dignity of Warriors and Nobles**_

During the Civil war many people died, perished in the flames of war, many Noble-families of Andalusia had to flee, leaving their home behind…., other Clans who served as their Guardians were even almost completly or thoroughly eliminated in the process, fighting for their masters safety.

Their loyalty and dignity would not allow them to flee, betray and leave their masters alone just to save their own clans.

Their Dignity prescribed their faith, to die for the one they had sworn eternal loyalty to.

One such was _**the Sacher Clan**_ , a Clan of mighty Caninu Warriors from Andalusia who were in the service of _**the Galahad Clan**_.

Another Clan was _**the Napage Clan**_ , who was divided in Two Houses, the Warriors and the Governing house.

The warriors offered their service to other Noble houses as Bodyguards, accumulating the Family´s wealth, while The Governing house took upon the politics of Andalusia together with the other nobles, it was by far the strongest and most influencing Warrior-clan of all of Andalusia and they stood loyal to the Royal Family and their allies, which made them one of the main targets of the Opposition.

As the Revolution broke out, the Napage Clan fought hard and managed to save many Noble Clan, some of them even managed through their help to emigrate towards Aegan after gaining permission by Queen Acerola to enter, after swearing their allegiance and loyalty towards the Crown and the nobles of Aegan.

Free after the motto, save your life and dignity, rather than your wealth.

In an attempt to finally stop the Fighting in Andalusia, many Warrior Clans, including the Napage Clan engaged _**the Rebels, which were helped by Sky Pirates and private mercenaries of unknown origins and fiend soldiers**_ , their numbers were strong and their weapons many but they were vastly outnumbered and in the end they perished, _**the Napage clan´s village, Rhodesia, was entirely burnt down and nearly everybody was killed**_.

As the fighting finally was over, the entire Napage Clan had perished, all but one single Boy, Calua Napage, son of Calborus Napage, former chief of the Warrior Branch, who was saved by the Kurvaz Militia, who, alongside the remaining warriors of Andalusia, fought to save the civilians who fled.

The Boy was first brought into an Orphanage on Aegan before the same was burned down by the Radical Opposition of their side, afterwards he was brought, _**by Air Marshal Baritone Kranz**_ towards his home, _**Cycladia**_ , in Aegan and into the Custody of the Galahad Clan, who served as their Butlers, Maids and guardians.

 _ **The Sacher Clan**_ survived barely, the elders of the clan and the only son of their Leader, Gren Sacher, were the only survivors in the end.

As the elders died, the young Gren was adopted by the Galahad clan, the family whose servant and guardians they had been since the time of the Shepherd Kingdom´s foundation, as one of the _**Seven Swords of the Lunar King**_ possessing _ **Gladio Fulgur, the Lightning Sword.**_

 _ **The Galahad Clan**_ , was a noble Caninu-clan from Andalusia, they always fought against the discrimination of the Felinekos and were often shunned by their Conspecifics for it, until the Hundreds Lilies War, as the Felinekos finally reclaimed their independency and the last Lycanians in the Shepherd Kingdom were put into prison at Armenia, apparently, before every record about that Island was erased.

As the Revolution in their own Land of Andalusia began 10 years ago, they had to flee in order to save their Lives, together with all the people in their duty, they made their way through the riven land, gradually losing more and more people and belongings, until they finally reached the border to Aegan, asking for Asylum.

The Queen allowed them the Exile in her land, but only if they would serve a Noble of Aegan instead, however as they were well known to the queen she would have led the in either way, but wanted to test them.

Wanting to save his family and friends, the Last Leader of the Clan, _**Lord Francis Galahad**_ decided to accept that condition without hesitation, and so the Galahad Family and Gren Sacher, as well as many others of their original staff, began working for the Noble house of _**the Kranz Family**_.

The Kranz Family could only be described as _**the Aegan Counterpart towards the Galahad Family**_ , their origins rooted in the kingdom of Prairie, from where they emigrated after a massive incident, known as _**the Battle of the Colossus**_ , 150 years prior to the present.

Their Family had been a member of _,_ _ **O.P.P.E.F**_ _(_ _ **O**_ _rganization for_ _ **P**_ _eace,_ _ **P**_ _rosperity,_ _ **E**_ _quality and_ _ **F**_ _reedom in the Kingdom of Prairie)_ and was assigned to keep the old Documents about _**the Iron Giant and the Black Colossus**_ under custody, before they were stolen in the _**Tragedy at Kranz Manor**_ , 10 years before the event, out of which only _**Lady Opera Eushir Kranz**_ of Cycladia survived, as last living member of the Clan.

Thus, in the end, from the Kranz Family only Lady Opera, Sir Gren Sacher and Sir Calua Napage survived the massacres at Kranz Manor and the Piracy Suppression Battle of the Korat Archipelago.

Ever since these three are standing in the Shepherd Republic as a symbol for Strength, Faith and Loyalty and even with the Incident in the Kurvaz Militia, as the rule of Bruno Dondurma ended, they were still much revered.

Unknown to most, they still seek to exact revenge for all the hardships they had faced and one of them seels to liberate Andalusia which was still in the clutches of corrupt politicians and the Darkspur Cartel, as well as an Ancient enemy, one he has a personal connection to, without knowing that fact just yet.


End file.
